Flames of Freedom
by FireMonkeyDragon
Summary: Jason Flamme, rank 2 of the 104th Trainees Squad. How will one character effect the whole storyline of Aot/Snk? (I'm not good with summaries sometimes). Rating is M for gore, swearing, and other stuff! It's still not a full project so, if you want me to update it then tell me! Read! Review! Enjoy!


**A/N: So welcome to my new project,** _ **Flames of Freedom**_ **! I'm not gonna tell you what it's about cause…you have to read it to find out. It's only a test project so if you want me to regularly update this, just let me know. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

(First Person POV)

' _Trost … a town located on the south edge of Wall Rose, sorry if I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Jason Flamme second best right below Mikasa Ackerman of the 104th Trainees Squad, currently the wall has been breached again just like Wall Maria five years ago. Titans have been flooding in and more innocent lives have been lost to the inhumanity of those giants'_

"Flamme! Incoming 6 metre towards your right!" a Garrison soldier shouted. I shook my head and nodded then sped towards the small Titan, after all I can take on anything by myself that's not higher than 8 metres. Before I knew it I was already in front of the beast, it reached forward slowly which gave me time to reload some knew blades, I activated my gear and shot hooks into its forehead, I swung up and above the Titan, anyone could see that it was obviously confused as it looked around. "Up here asshole!" I shouted, it looked up as I gassed down towards it face. The beast roared in agony as I stabbed its eyes. It had no choice but to cover up its eyes as it regenerated. I took this chance to swing around to the neck of the creature, and slashed. I watched as its nape went flying off and blood spiling and squirted everywhere. I landed back onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Geez Jason couldn't you do kill a less…violent way," a blonde girl around 145cm tall shouted at me, she is also shortest of the 104th squad.

"Sorry Krista, it's been awhile since titan killing training, also I was bored and I wanted to have fun killing it, since you know, too avenge everyone that it's eaten ." I shouted back.

She sighed and shook her head before rushing off. A masculine blond guy almost two metres tall walked up behind and lightly _bopped_ me on the head, "Nice kill little buddy," He said before rushing off after Krista. That person is Reiner Braun, rank 3rd of the squad also one of the most strongest of all the trainees, well physically anyway.

"Let's go," a dark brown haired girl says as she runs past me, I nod and follow. That person is Ymir something, rank 12 of the squad, kinda scary sometimes too.

"She's right let's move," another person called out as he ran in front of me, he was almost bald and shorter than me, by the way, his name is Connie Springer. The five of us had to defend some parts of the district that still haven't been fully evacuated yet, I guess we've been doing a good job since no one has been killed yet, I think, I hope. _'I wonder how Eren and the others are doing'_ .

"ABNORMAL 10 METRE SIGHTED!" someone shouted. The five of us stuck to a nearby pillar, "T-That's an abnormal? Gross," muttered Connie. He was right, it did look pretty disgusting, it had a nose that was probably twice the size of an average human, it's eyes were about the same size as its nose. One of its arms were smaller than the other.

"Connie, Reiner flank it from the right, Krista and I will head towards the left, Jason find a way behind it," Ymir ordered and rushed to the left with Krista, Connie and Reiner headed right which left me to _find a way_ to its nape, which would be easy if it wasn't abnormal or 10 metres tall. Reiner gases forwards and hooks into the Titan's shoulder, he sped forward and cuts on of the hands off of the Titan. Krista did the same but to the left hand. Connie and Ymir speed down to the ankle and sliced it off. The giant fell face down onto the floor which gave me the best opportunity, I dived down with my blades ready to slash the nape. The nape flew off, and so did my blades, _'Damn it, if this goes on I'll run out of weapons'_ , a scream echoed through Trost.

"W-What was that?" Krista asked in fear.

' _Was that? No, that would mean that…_ _'_

"I think the question is who was that," Reiner stated.

I reloaded, "Armin, that was Armin," and rushed off towards the scream, "I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point," I shouted back.

"Hey wait up!" Connie yelled as he followed, causing the others to follow too.

As we approached a deserted part of the district, I saw a person on the roof, then I realized it was Armin, but where were the others? Where was squad 34?

Connie approached the blonde, "Hey, HEY! What's wrong Armin? Pull yourself together! Hey! Armin Hey, Armin! HEY!" he shouted as he shook Armin, "You with me? You okay? Are you alright? Where's your squad?"

"Squad…?" Armin muttered, anyone could tell he was truly terrified.

"Oh, man. Pull yourself together," Connie told him with one hand still on his shoulder, "Why are you all by yourself? Plus you're all wet and slimy…What the hell happened?"

Armin started to scream, "YOU'RE SO USELESS! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"Whoa! Armin calm down," I said as I walked up towards him.

"DAMN IT!" Armin kept shouting.

"Where is everyone?" Connie asked, when he asked that question, Armin had a look of terror and pain in his eyes.

"Give it a rest Connie," Ymir said, "They've been wiped. All but him."

"SHUT UP! ARMIN HASN'T CONFIRMED THAT YET!" I shouted angrily.

"Just look around. It's obvious, we don't got any more time to waste on him," she replied.

"Why is he the only who's okay?" Connie asked.

"Beats me. Maybe they thought he was a corpse? It sucks that they ran into multiple Titans and that only this underachiever made it out alive. Eren and the others worked hard for nothing," she stated.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, so did Connie. "You bitch…" he said aggressively, "Want me to make it so you never talk again?"

"If you were a Titan, I would be the one to slaughter you first!" I angrily shouted.

But then Krista stepped in with her arms spread out to signal us to stop, "STOP IT YOU TWO!" she cried, "We're _all_ shaken up here! All our friends are suddenly dying left and right! It's natural we're upset!"

' _Damn it, she's right'_ I thought.

"That's my Krista! Marry me when this is over!" Ymir laughed as she put her around Krista's shoulders.

"34" I muttered.

"Sorry what was that?" Ymir mockingly said.

"THAT'S THE 34th TIME YOU'VE SAID THAT THIS WEEK! THINK OF SOMETHING NEW WILL YA?!" I shouted. After that I could see hatred in her eyes.

"Anyways, we can't stay here. Can you stand Armin?" Connie asked offering his hand to help pull him up. I noticed that Armin was still crying, just with no sound.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I'll rendezvous with the rearguard," Armin said as he walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Hey…" Connie muttered, "ARMIN!" with that Armin jumped off the roof and activated his gear.

"I'll go after him, just in case some Titans appear," I told them as I jumped off and followed Armin.

"Let's go, Connie! We've been ordered to advance," someone shouted, before leaving.

As we grappled and launched ourselves through the quiet and deserted streets of Trost, I noticed that Armin had partially zoned out, with the look of terror still painted on his face. I heard a _CLANK_ I look to my left and see Armin's grapples bounding off a wall, he gasps, quite loudly.

"ARMIN!"

The blonde falls to the ground, he cries out in pain and clutches his right leg, I quickly rush up to him and help him up. He was crying with no sound again. We both perked up when we heard quick repetitive breaths behind us. It was a brown haired woman trying to resuscitate a tall man with shaved black hair. Armin walked over to them, I checked my gear for any problems before joining Armin.

"Hanna…" Armin quietly said, I could see the tears streaming down her face, I knew immediately that Franz the man that was lying on the ground, was most likely to be dead, I looked down and saw a bite wound under his abdomen and confirmed my questions.

"What are you doing?" Armin continued.

"ARMIN! JASON! HELP!" she cried, "FRANZ ISN'T BREATHING!" Armin's eyes go wide. But it wasn't much of a surprise to me, I did watch civilians getting slaughtered by the Titans five years ago. I would help Hanna and Franz if I could.

"I've tried resuscitating him over and over and over…BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" she explained yelling and crying at the end.

"It's dangerous down here, Hanna. You need to get on a roof-" Armin starts.

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE FRANZ LIKE THIS!" she retaliates.

"You don't understand, Hanna…"Armin says with tears forming in the corner of his eyes, I think Armin also knows that Franz is…you know.

"Franz is…" Armin mutters, too afraid to say it out loud. He puts his left hand over his left eye and starts to cry again, "Please…stop this…I…" it looks like Armin is about to break, "I can't take this anymore…"

I clench my fists and swallow, I really don't like to be mean, and say harmful things and hurt someone else mentally or physically, especially if they're my friends, but if it gets enough sense into them, I'll do it. _'Damn it'_

"STOP!" I yell, both of them look at me wide eyed with surprise, "You signed up for this, you knew that there would be death around you, all around you. This is just one of them, he gave his heart to defend the lives of the people who inhabit these Walls, so did everyone who died before him, and so did we."

They both stared at me with no expression but surprise, I walked up to Franz's body and reloaded one blade, and pressed it onto his shoulder and sliced down his arm. The top half of the sleeve was cut off with the Cadets insignia still attached. I picked it up and handed it to Hanna. "Proof that Franz Kefka was once a human…like us." With that Hanna 's eyes started to pour even more and louder, "We'll include his name in the body count later on, when your done mourning, leave him, and rendezvous with the rest of the Cadets, we'll meet you there," I said before activating my gear again and grappling and swinging off towards the rendezvous point where whatever remained of the Trainees would meet, _'Something's wrong,'_ I look down at my gas supply, _'Crap I'm almost out of gas, if the supply team doesn't arrive soon, I don't know what will happen'_.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

I look around, everyone looked depressed, I saw Sasha Blouse trying to cheer up some other squad members, Connie to Jean, and many other faces with fear and pain stuck on them. I looked towards my right and saw Armin curled up into a ball, leaning against a pillar. "Tsk" I look up at the headquarters, where all our supplies were at, surrounded by Titans, all 10 metres or more. _'Damn it, if they weren't so depressed we could probably take out those Titans…I think'_

"MIKASA! Weren't you with the rearguard?!" someone cried. My head perked up, one of our best is here, hopefully she can stuff some sense into these people.

"Annie!" she yelled, "I understand the gist of this situation. So I'm sorry for letting my personal matters interfere, but have you seen Eren's squad?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"I haven't, but some squads _did_ make it over the wall," Annie replied.

"Actually, we _did_ find Armin over there," Reiner said gesturing his thumb towards the blonde sitting against the wall.

"ARMIN!" Mikasa called out while running up to him. She knelt down when she was in front of him, "You're not hurt, are you? Are you alright?" she asks with worry. Armin nods, slightly.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asks as she gets up and looks around, "Armin?"

Armin looks up at Mikasa, tears of pain and fear streaming down his face, Mikasa looked even more worried than ever. Armin tried to speak, he opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, until the third time he managed to tell everyone the truth…and I mean everyone.

"We…the cadets of Squad 34…Thomas Wagner…Nack Tierce…Milieus Zeremski…Mina Carolina…EREN YEAGER…these five members…fulfilled their duties…and died valiantly on the field of battle!" he yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him surprised and scared.

"So Squad 34 is basically gone, the same thing'll happen to us if we try to take the Titan's on," someone said.

"I'm sorry Mikasa," Armin stuttered, "It should've been me, not Eren…I…wasn't able to do anything…! I'm sorry…"

"Armin," Mikasa went up and placed her hand on his, "Calm down. Now isn't the time to be emotional."

Armin gasps in shock.

"Now get up," she says as she pulls Armin up, "Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and get over the wall. Correct?" she asks as she walks to the edge of the roof.

"Well, yeah…But even with your help, there's just to many…" Marco begins.

Mikasa cuts him off, "I can handle them." She states.

"Huh?!" Marco gasps, surprised at the answer.

"I'm strong," Mikasa begins, raising her right blade into the air, "Stronger than all of you. I'm very strong. As such, I _am_ capable of annihilating the Titans there! Even if I have to go it alone. As for all of you, you're not only unskilled, you're also cowards and wimps. You're a real disappointment. You can just stay here and twiddle your thumbs. Twiddle and watch."

"Whoa, Mikasa! What's gotten into you?!" a girl shouts.

"You're seriously gonna take on all those Titans by yourself?!" some other man yells with disbelief.

"There's no way you can beat them!" another cries.

"If I can't, then I'll die. It's that simple," Mikasa openly admits, "But…If I win, I'll live. And the only way to win is to fight!" she exclaims before jumping off the roof and swinging off towards the headquarters building.

"HEY!" someone yells.

"Tch, you can't stop her when her mind is set, and also YOU CAN'T STOP ME EITHER!" I yell before jumping off and following the Half-Orient.

"Your way with words is the real disappointment, "Jean mutters, "You actually considered that motivational…I blame you for this, Eren…! HEY! Since when were we taught to let out comrades fight alone," Jean yells raising his right blade into the air, the same way Mikasa did, "Or do you guys _want_ to end up as actual cowards?!" the brown haired teen yells before charging off in the same direction Mikasa and I took off. Connie follows close by.

"Never thought I'd hear him say that," Reiner admits before heading towards the headquarters with Annie and Bertoldt. Armin rubs his eyes and follows them closely behind, Marco sighs and also follows. Sasha runs up to the edge of the roof before shouting, "Come on, you cowards, weaklings, and morons!" she yells before jumping.

"Those guys…" a blonde man says with a hint of fear in his voice, "Damn it…ALL RIGHT, LET'S DO IT!"

The other cadets begin to cheer and raise their blades into the air, before rushing off towards the headquarters building. Their yells of freedom rip through the air and throughout Trost. I look back and smirk, "I guess Squad 104 is the best after all!"

 **A/N: Okay the Battle for the Supplies (** _ **I couldn't think of anything else to call it**_ **) with all these remaining soldiers charging into their new objective, will things not be able to work out in the end, or will they obtain the gas and make it over the wall! That's gonna be in Part II of the Battle of Trost! INFERNOSAIYAN INSTANT TRANSMISSIONING OUT!**


End file.
